Lessons in Love
by TamieH
Summary: Continuation of "Church That Time Forgot" - Jayne's back and Abby is forced to face her feelings for Connor.   An AU story set before the end of Series 3. Don't need to read "Church" to enjoy.  Final Chp. 14 now up.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: This is a continuation of a story I wrote called "The Church that Time Forgot." Jayne was such a fun character that I wanted to give her a little more story time. Also, it gives me a break from my other current story, "Tales from the Cretaceous." This story fits somewhere in Series 3 in a slightly altered universe. If you want to see more of Jayne, please review.

Chapter 1 – She's back

Abby woke up slowly wondering why her bedroom was so bright. She rolled over and stretched, then immediately winced in pain as she remembered she had been shot. She wasn't in her bedroom, she was in the hospital, but thankfully she was being released today. She carefully sat up as she heard familiar voices out in the hall.

"Danny, get out of the wheelchair. That's for Abby," Connor complained.

"You pushed Sarah. Now its my turn," Danny replied with a laugh.

Danny bolted out of the chair as Connor pushed it into Abby's room. Sarah and Becker crowded into the room after them. They all smiled happily at Abby.

Sarah moved to the bedside, "Ready to get out of here?"

"Oh yes! Connor is picking up curry for dinner and I can't wait," Abby sighed.

"All right boys… everybody out while Abby gets into her street clothes," Sarah ordered.

The three men filed out of the room as Becker said, "Danny, I think that nurse just winked at you."

"Of course she did. I'm a prime catch."

Sarah closed the door on their banter and turned to help Abby get dressed. "This button up blouse will be the easiest for you to manage."

"Thanks, Sarah," Abby said as she eased into the blouse.

As Sarah buttoned up the shirt, she frowned. "Abby, I need to warn you about something."

"O.K., what?"

"Jayne is back at the ARC," Sarah said with a sympathetic grimace.

"What? Why?" Abby asked in surprise.

"Lester talked her into staying. He said she's the best assistant he's had in years."

"Why didn't Connor tell me?" Abby wondered out loud.

"Maybe he doesn't know it matters… Abby, have you ever told him how you feel?"

Abby looked uncomfortable, "What do you mean? I don't feel…"

"Oh stop it," Sarah interrupted, "You know there's something between you and Connor."

"No. I don't know that at all," Abby stormed. "I wish everyone would stop acting like we're a couple!"

"All right. Fine. Sorry I brought it up, but if you're not a couple, then there's no reason for Connor to stay away from Jayne," Sarah said matter-of-factly.

Abby frowned, not wanting to think about the beautiful, red-headed geek-girl. She was about to say something more, when there was a knock on her door. It opened a tiny bit and Abby heard Connor's voice say, "You ready yet? The nurse wants to get you out of here."

"Yeah, I'm ready," Abby answered grumpily.

Sarah watched Connor wheel Abby carefully toward the exit and shook her head unhappily. She had seen the way Jayne looked at Connor. Abby was going to lose the boy if she didn't express her feelings for him soon. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- No More Wasted Time

Connor watched Abby as she slowly made her way to the kitchen. She wasn't paying any attention to him, so it didn't matter that he stared. He had been so hopeful when she woke up in the hospital. He had even gotten brave enough to write 'love' on his gift of flowers.

Now he realized he had got it wrong again. Abby hadn't said one word about his flowers or his card. She continued to treat him like a barely tolerated roommate. It was time to stop wasting his life waiting for her.

"Abby, if you're O.K., I'd like to go back to work today," he said stiffly.

"Hmmm? Oh yeah that's fine. I could use some time alone," she said, oblivious to the pain she was causing him.

"Right. See you later," he called as he walked quickly out the door.

Connor went straight to see Jayne as soon as he got to the ARC. She always made him feel wanted and special. It was easy to be with her. He pushed all thoughts of Abby out of his mind as he approached Jayne's desk.

Jayne looked up. When she saw who was striding toward her, her eyes lit up and she smiled broadly. "Hey, stranger. Glad to see you!"

Connor couldn't stop the huge grin that appeared on his face at her happy welcome. "Jayne, I wanted to tell you I'm glad you didn't quit. I'd really miss you, if you left," he admitted. "Would you like to go to lunch today?"

Jayne didn't know if he was asking as a friend or if he wanted something more, but it didn't matter. Connor had just asked her out. "I'd be very happy to have lunch with you," she answered quickly.

"Great. It's a date," he said in satisfaction. "I'll come get you around noon."

By the time Abby came back to work several weeks later, Connor was having lunch with Jayne on a regular basis. He found they had so many things in common and he could talk to her about everything, including Abby. It was such a change to have a girl actually want to be with him. He was ready to take things further.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Dating

Connor's stomach was tied in knots as he jogged up the ramp to Jayne's desk. He was going to ask her for a real date and he was very nervous. Taking a deep breath, he reminded himself that Jayne had pretty much told him she was interested in him. Still his hands were tightly gripped together as he gave her a small smile and said, "Hey. Would you like to go to dinner and a movie tomorrow night? There's a new horror flick I want to see."

"Horror movie, huh?" she teased, making it sound like she wouldn't go.

Connor's smile drooped as he prepared for her refusal.

Jayne watched his face and wanted to hurt Abby badly. From what Connor had told her, Abby had really damaged his confidence over the last couple of years. As far as Jayne was concerned, Abby was responsible for Connor's uncertainty around women. Jayne planned to do everything in her power to boost his ego. "All right. I'll go. But only if I can hide my face against your shirt." Connor's grin was back in full force as she added, "Oh, and you might have to hold me most of the night."

Connor turned to leave as he agreed, "I think I can manage that!"

Jayne jumped up from her desk before he could walk away. "Have a nice afternoon," she said in a brisk, professional voice. Then she quickly pulled him to her for a brief kiss.

Surprised, Connor froze for a minute, before his arms moved around her waist to hold her gently. He began to respond enthusiastically. He tilted his head and kissed her back, shaping and stroking her lips with his own.

The kiss was the first thing Abby saw as she entered the ARC. It was her first half-day back at work and she had been looking forward to seeing everyone. The sight of Connor kissing Jayne so thoroughly sent an unpleasant jolt through her. He was supposed to be hers. Anger began to build as she watched Connor say goodbye and then disappear into one of the upper labs. She stormed up the ramp determined to find out just what was going on with Jayne.

Jayne watched Abby's angry approach. Her eyes remained calm as she waited for Connor's flat mate to reach her desk. "Hello, Abby," she said steadily. "Welcome back to work."

Abby tossed her head huffily and said, "That was some kiss."

"Yeah, Connor's a really good kisser," Jayne answered happily.

"Look," Abby spat out, "I don't know what you're playing at, but I don't want Connor to be hurt."

Jayne stared at Abby, her mouth hanging open in disbelief. "You can't be serious. Connor has loved you for years and you have shut him out, refused to see what he feels for you, treated him like he wasn't worthy of your attention… if anyone is hurting Connor, it's you. He told me about Caroline and your 'as if' comment about dating him. He told me about saving your life and telling you he loved you, only to have you desperately deny he was your boyfriend to the first person who asked. How can you honestly think you're his friend, much less someone who has a right to be jealous? I love him. I want him. He needs and deserves someone who can commit to a relationship. Obviously, that isn't you." Jayne was so angry she wanted to break something. She turned away from Abby and sat at her desk, trying to get control of herself.

Abby stood unmoving. Jayne's words had forced her to see things from Connor's point of view. She had been horrid to him without realizing. She had treated him like an annoyance because it was easier than facing how she truly felt about him. Dropping that line of thought she said, "You're right. I have hurt him, but it stops now." Abby ducked her head as she felt her eyes get watery. "I'm sorry I misjudged you. I'm sure you're just what Connor needs."

Jayne watched Abby hurry away and felt unwanted sympathy for her. Maybe she did care for Connor, but she acted like an emotional disaster area. Jayne wondered what had happened to ruin Abby's ability to love. Shaking her head, she put the confrontation out of her mind. She got back to work, very glad that James Lester had been out of his office during her fight with Abby.

On the Main Ops floor, Sarah stared up at Jayne's desk. She had heard the entire argument. She walked away feeling sad and torn. Jayne had forced Abby to hear the truth, and while Sarah hated for Abby to be hurt, maybe it was a good thing. Sarah felt a grudging respect for Jayne. The girl was loving and loyal to Connor. Maybe she really was the right person for him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Another Day, Another Anomaly

Danny Quinn jogged down the corridor as the anomaly alert siren sounded. Becker and Sarah joined him as they all moved quickly to the Main Ops room. Connor was at the ADD console waiting for the location when Abby came down from the ladies room. Her eyes darted to Connor and away again as she took her place near Sarah.

Connor grabbed his hand-held device and turned to the group. "I have the location. It's several miles out of town in a forested area."

Danny nodded, "Connor and Abby, go with Becker. Sarah, you're with me."

The team quickly got to the cars and drove away following Connor's directions. When they were very close, they parked the cars and walked into the trees.

From the edge of the forest, a young man watched the team. His source told him there was big money to be made if Connor Temple could be distracted long enough for the competition to make certain developments. He would be paid extremely well if he could just make Connor's life difficult for a while. He watched very carefully, noticing how Connor's eyes repeatedly searched out the young blonde walking near him. Satisfied, he silently made his way to a hidden car.

By the time the team spotted the anomaly, the shards were already flickering weakly. They watched it close.

"It was a pretty small one," Becker said hopefully.

"Yeah, but sometimes bad things come in small packages," Connor replied.

"Right, let's search the area," Danny suggested. "Becker you stand guard here in case the anomaly opens again. Sarah, you're with me. Connor and Abby, you two head that way," he said pointing to the South.

Abby walked into the forest with Connor following slowly behind her. As they walked, Abby tried to find a way to fix things with Connor. "Connor… I saw you and Jayne kissing," she began.

Connor glanced at her guiltily as he began to ramble, "Well, we've been having lunch together and she's really great. After all, I don't want to always be getting in your way and I just thought…"

"Connor!" she snapped in irritation. "It's all right. I think you should date Jayne. She seems like just your type."

He turned his face away from Abby feeling deeply distressed. She didn't care in the slightest that he was seeing someone else. He had hoped she might be the tiniest bit jealous. Hiding his hurt, he answered, "Yeah, we get along really well."

Abby quickened her pace trying to stay in front of Connor. She had just encouraged him to date someone else and it didn't feel right at all. She needed to distract herself. "Good. Well, I think I'll go to the Pub tonight. Sarah told me there's a really good-looking bloke that hangs around there. Maybe I'll get lucky," she said as she tried to smile at Connor.

"Abby, you can't try to pick up some guy in a bar. It's dangerous!" he said desperately.

She gave him a look and then laughed in merriment, "You're worried about a guy in a bar? After what we do every day?"

Connor cocked his head to one side as he realized she had him on that one. Suddenly a bug the size of a Great Dane moved across the path in front of them.

"Well, that's not too bad," he said optimistically as he watched the creature climb the side of a tree. "Call Becker and tell him to bring a net."

"Either that or a very large fly swatter," Abby joked as she contacted the rest of the team.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – The Shower Room

By the time they captured the bug and checked the rest of the area, it was late afternoon. Connor didn't have time to go to the flat to clean up, so he decided to make use of the shower at the ARC. Thankfully, he had a change of clothes in his locker. He grabbed his shampoo and a towel and headed for the men's showers.

Abby rubbed her hand through her hair and pulled a few stray leaves out of the messy strands. She was tired and dirty. Falling down a hillside had put grass stains on her jeans and torn her top. She decided a quick shower would be a nice way to relax before heading home. She grabbed her soap and headed for the showers. To Abby's annoyance, the women's shower room was closed for repairs. She glanced at the door to the men's shower. She didn't hear any water running and the place looked deserted. "My lucky day," she said happily as she pushed open the door and headed for the nearest stall. She hung up her towel and pulled off her filthy jeans and top.

She had just removed her bra, when she heard the door to the stall across the room pop open. She whirled toward the sound in surprise as Connor stepped into the common area with a small towel wrapped around his waist. His hair was still dripping wet and rivulets of water ran down his chest and along his stomach muscles to trail off into the material of the towel, which was slung low across his hips.

Abby stared in amazement. Connor was gorgeous. She made a small squeak of appreciation. Connor jumped; startled that anyone was there. His eyes flew to Abby's bare breasts, registering their beautiful shape. Then he slowly looked down the length of her body, all the way to her bare feet. The sight of her wearing only her tiny pink knickers made his mouth go dry. For a moment, they both gazed at each other in admiration, then Connor broke the spell by lifting his eyes to hers and saying, "Abby, what are you doing here?"

Abby wrapped her arms over her breasts, "Sorry, Connor. The women's shower is broken and I didn't think anyone was in here."

He swiftly turned his back to her, trying to hide the obvious effect her body had on him. "It's O.K., I'll get my clothes and get out. I'll guard the door for you so no one else comes in."

"Thanks, I'll hurry," she promised as she closed the door to her stall. She waited until she heard Connor get dressed and leave the room, before she let out the breath she had been holding. She turned the water taps on full force and attacked her dirty hair. As she washed, she constantly had to turn her thoughts away from Connor's well-toned chest.

In the hall, Connor leaned against the door to the men's shower room. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, but no matter how he tried, he couldn't get the image of Abby's body out of his head.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – To Each His Own

Abby pulled on her clean clothes and used her cell phone to call Sarah. "Can you come to the Pub with me tonight?" she asked urgently. After a pause to listen to Sarah's reply she said, "No, you can't bring Becker. Girl's night, yeah?"

Abby gathered up her dirty clothes and walked to the door as she finished her conversation, "Fine. I'll meet you at the Main Ops Room in a few minutes." She pulled open the door to find Connor standing outside. "Oh, hi," she said as she avoided looking at him.

"Abby, I'm really sorry…" he began nervously.

"It was my fault, and honestly, we're flat mates. We were bound to see each other sooner or later," she said in a matter-of-fact voice.

Connor nodded his head in agreement, "Yeah," he said with a small smile. He stared at her, desperately wanting to tell her how he felt, "Abby…"

She quickly cut him off, "Connor, I've got to go. Sarah and I are going to the Pub."

"Oh, right," he said in disappointment. "I'll be out with Jayne tonight, but I'll see you later," he called after her as she walked away.

Later that night, Connor sat in a dark theatre and listened to the crowd scream. The horror flick was only O.K., as far as he was concerned. Lots of blood and gore, but the killer was trapped in a coma and had to possess others to do the actual killing. He thought it was a waste of a bloody good actor. It did keep Jayne pressed against him though. As she hid her face against his neck for the third time in the last five minutes, Connor looked down at her. She tipped her face up and leaned in. Connor hesitated for just a second, and then lowered his head to kiss her. As Jayne snuggled closer and kissed him back, he couldn't help but feel guilty that his mind was on Abby.

Several blocks away, Abby was having a wonderful time. She was on her third pint and flirting with the cute guy Sarah had told her about. His name was Ron. He said he had just moved to the area and was looking to meet new people. He gave Abby a grin and lightly touched her arm, "Why don't we go somewhere a little less crowded," he asked shyly.

Sarah stepped in, dragging Abby away. "Excuse us for a minute," she said to Ron with a tight smile. She tugged Abby down to the opposite end of the bar and faced her. "What is wrong with you?" she asked unhappily. "I've never seen you behave this way."

"Oh, lighten up, Sarah" Abby said in drunken bliss. "Why should Connor be the only one dating?"

"Look, you should go home," Sarah said with a worried frown.

As the two women continue to talk, Ron studied Abby from across the room. He was positive now that she was the one he had seen with Temple at the anomaly earlier today. He knew exactly how drunk she was. He couldn't have asked for a better opportunity. If he got her into bed, it would definitely mess with Connor Temple's thinking… slow him down. Perfect, he thought, I'll get paid well and laid well. He fixed a pleasant expression on his face as he watched Abby shake her finger at the dark haired woman and walk toward him.

Abby laughed at the expression on Ron's face. It was so innocent. It reminded her of Connor. With a smile, she said, "It's too hot in here. You want to go to my place?"

"Sure, beautiful," Ron said expectantly.

As Abby led Ron out of the Pub, Sarah punched in a text message to Connor.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: With Series 4 now airing, I'm not up to writing about "current events" in the show. I want to see what the professional writers come up with. Instead I'm going to finish this AU story. I realize "other character" romantic interest stories don't get many readers, but stick with me. I'm a huge Connor and Abby fan as you can already tell. Reviews really appreciated.

Chapter 7 – Abby's Mistake

The cool night air felt wonderful as Abby stepped out of the crowded bar. She took Ron's hand and led him down the street toward her flat. She was feeling carefree and sure of herself. Ron reminded her of a sandy haired Connor and that made her feel safe with him. She felt sure he was a gentleman and would enjoy watching a movie with her and eating popcorn on the couch. As she stuck her key in the door lock, she said, "Would you like to watch a drama or a romance?"

Ron followed her into the dark flat and closed the door behind them. Ron watched her reach for the lamp beside the couch. As she turned on the light, he sat down and pulled her into his lap. Before Abby knew what was happening, Ron had his mouth on hers. Abby yelped as he thrust his tongue into her mouth. When she felt his hand on her butt, she started to get angry. He quickly rolled her under his body and pinned her to the couch. Abby struggled, vaguely surprised at how much slower her reflexes were due to the beer.

"Get off," she yelled in disgust. She managed to free one arm and was about to punch him in the face, when she heard a key in the front door.

Then Connor's frantic voice called, "Abby!" He rushed into the room and grabbed the man on top of Abby by the back of his jacket. He pulled him off her and forced him toward the door, "The lady said get off."

Ron looked at Abby and then at Connor, "She asked me here, mate. You should have seen her in the bar, rubbing against me… giving me the look."

Connor looked at Abby's pale, horrified face and then back at Ron. "Not another word," he said in a voice gone deadly soft, "You need to leave here now."

Ron studied Connor, noting how unsettled he was. It was a good start. Ron decided to add a bit more doubt to Connor's mind. Pretending righteous anger, he stomped to the door. "Fine. You're welcome to her. She a real tease."

Connor stared after Ron until he was sure he had left the area, and then he carefully closed the door. He leaned his forehead against the door and took a couple of deep breaths before he turned to face Abby. Concern and relief were clear on his face as he walked toward her. "He didn't hurt you, did he?"

Abby backed slowly away, feeling confused and amazed by Connor's rescue. She gazed at him while he continued to close the distance between them. His eyes searched her body and face for any signs of bruises as he moved right up against her. Abby bumped back into the wall and stared up into Connor's worried eyes.

Putting his arms around her, he hugged her tightly, trying to assure himself that she was O.K. "That ass had no right to treat you that way," he said as he pulled back and looked deeply into her eyes. "He had no right," he whispered again as his mouth came down softly on hers. He kissed her as if he had done it a million times before, as if she was his.

Abby forgot all about Ron's awful groping as the pleasure of being in Connor's arms overwhelmed her. Her heart began to pound in excitement as she kissed him back.

Connor felt desire shimmer through him as he continued to kiss her and caress her back. It was his dream come true to be kissing and holding Abby. He never wanted to stop. In a haze of pleasure he began to nibble his way across her cheek until he could kiss her ear and neck. Abby made a small sound of enjoyment and tried to pull him closer before reality slammed into her.

Connor was dating Jayne. "Connor… you should stop now," she said regretfully.

Abby heard and felt his breath on her ear as he mumbled, "Don't want to…"

"What about Jayne?" she said gently.

It was as if someone had poured ice water over him. He froze and stepped back from Abby, "Oh god, what have I done?" he said in stunned confusion.

"Connor, it's O.K., I won't say anything. It was nothing. Just a meaningless reaction to saving me from that jerk," she said quietly.

Pain lanced through him at Abby's casual dismissal of his feelings. What had been the greatest moment of his life meant nothing to her. With every word she said she was ripping his heart apart.

Abby watched Connor's face turn pale and felt awful for him. She knew he would continue to beat himself up for betraying Jayne if she didn't fix it somehow. She would think about her own feelings later. For now, she needed to ease Connor's mind, even if it meant lying through her well-kissed lips. "Honestly, it was like kissing my brother. There's no need to worry about it any more," she insisted.

To Abby's surprise, Connor's face went even whiter as he backed away from her.

He stumbled to the door and said in a rusty voice, "I'm going to Danny's for the night. Bolt the door behind me, please."

Abby watched him hurry away without looking back at her. Not sure what to do, she called after him in exasperation, "Connor!" As he broke into a run, she closed and locked the door to the flat. Leaning against the wood, she absently ran a fingertip along her swollen lips.

When Connor had kissed her it had been so different from Ron's disgusting behavior. Her instinct had urged her to give in and just admit what she felt, but she had promised to stop hurting Connor. She thought that taking away his guilt for kissing her was a good start.

Pushing away all her confusion, she reminded herself that Connor deserved a sweet loving girl like Jayne. She wouldn't muck it up for him. No matter how much it hurt her, she was going to be the perfect friend to Connor from now on.

Cursing herself for being a fool, she wandered into her bedroom while the lies she had told Connor burned into her lonely heart.

She had told him it meant nothing, but in all honesty, Connor Temple had given her a kiss she would never forget.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Are you enjoying this? I know its much more cut and dried than "Tales from the Cretaceous" but I just can't put that kind of time and effort into this one. Hopefully it will be a nice read. Not as much detail but enough to get across the emotion and action. Review if you like it. Reviews are the reason these stories get posted. Thanks!

Chapter 8 – Heartbreak

Connor ran for blocks trying to get away from his pain, but it was no use. He spotted a park bench under the trees and slowed to a stop. He sat down and pulled his knees up to his chin. Feeling miserable, he wrapped his hands around his legs and buried his face in his arms. He rocked his body as tears silently streaked down his face and vanished into the fabric of his shirtsleeve.

Loving Abby hurt so much, but he didn't know how to stop. Wiping his eyes, he decided that he had to figure out a way to get on with his life. He couldn't quit the ARC. He had promised Nick that he would finish his work and no matter what else happened, he would keep his promise.

With a heavy sigh, he realized that the best thing would be to stay away from Abby for a while. If he could eat and sleep away from her, it might help him get over his feelings.

"What now?" he said to himself. He wouldn't go to Jayne. It wasn't fair to her. He had really tried to be a good boyfriend to her, but his heart was still so tied up with Abby, he had to be on his own for a while. He would have to explain to Jayne soon, but not tonight.

Feeling a little calmer, Connor stood up and slowly walked toward Danny Quinn's flat.

Danny opened his door to a very sad looking Connor Temple. "What happened to you? You look terrible."

"Thanks much," Connor said with tiny smile. "Would it be O.K. if I spent the night?"

Danny looked him up and down before giving him a sympathetic look, "Oh… girl trouble. Yeah, of course you can stay here. Mind if I ask what happened?"

Connor hesitated before saying, "Not tonight. Let's just say that I won't be hanging around with Abby or Jayne for a while."

"O.K., we'll leave it for now. You can sleep in the back bedroom," Danny said. "And you're welcome to stay for as long as you need," he added kindly.

Connor nodded his head and followed Danny down the hall. Danny handed him an extra blanket and pointed to the bedroom, "Let me know if you need anything."

Connor shook his head, "I'm fine. Thanks, Danny."

Danny clapped Connor on the shoulder and then went back to his own bedroom, silently wishing Abby would figure out her feelings and put the poor boy out of his misery.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – Foiled Again

The morning crew began to arrive at the ARC as Ron watched from his car. He was parked along the street impatiently waiting for the right moment. All night long he plotted how to pay Connor back for interrupting him with Abby. It was no longer just a matter of getting paid. He now had a private score to settle with Connor Temple and he planned to make it hurt as much as possible.

He knew Connor's routine. Any minute now, Connor would walk across the street with Abby at his side - just like he did every morning. To his annoyance, Ron spotted Abby walking in by herself. "Damn," he said as he slapped his hand against the seat. His angry eyes watched Abby for a second and then his expression changed to a malicious grin. Laughing, he put the car in drive. "This is going to work out just fine," he said as he stomped down on the gas.

The sound of squealing tires caught Danny's attention as he got out of his car. Some idiot was speeding down the street. When Danny saw Abby step into the road, he shouted, "Abby, look out!"

Abby jerked to a stop. She saw the car racing toward her and threw herself backward at the last second. Rolling to her feet, she tried to read the license plate as the car screeched around the corner, but it was impossible.

Danny ran to her and asked, "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, thanks for the shout. That driver must have been high." Abby shook her head and then changed the subject. "Danny, have you seen Connor?"

Danny nodded his head. "He spent the night at my place. I just dropped him off at the coffee shop around the corner. He should be here soon but he said he wanted to walk for a bit."

"Was he O.K.?" she asked nervously. "We had a misunderstanding last night."

"Abby, you should talk to him," Danny urged. "You two really need to get everything out in the open."

"What do you mean?"

Danny shook his head wondering how two young people could be so thick. "Look, you need to tell Connor how you feel; however you feel, just tell him!" Danny rubbed a hand over his jaw as he tried to make Abby understand. "You need to tell him the truth and then see what he thinks. Don't assume you all ready know."

Abby gave him a side-ways glance, "that's good advice, but I think it's too late."

"There you go again," he admonished her. "Just say what you want to say and let Connor tell you if it's too late."

"I'll try," she promised.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – The Talk is the Thing

Abby rubbed her hip as she walked into the ARC. She felt bruised from dodging the car plus she had a terrible headache from drinking too much. She groaned as Sarah and Becker blocked the hall.

"What happened last night? Did Connor check on you?" Sarah asked nervously.

Abby gave her an appreciative look, "So you sent him."

"I was really worried about you. What happened?"

Abby looked at her shoes and gave her two friends the smallest amount of information possible, "The guy got fresh and Connor threw him out," she said shortly.

Becker looked surprised. "Connor threw him out? Connor Temple?"

"Yeah," Abby said in annoyance. She didn't want to talk to anyone other than Connor. With an irritable growl, she pushed her way past Becker; "I don't want to talk about it anymore. I'll see you both later."

Becker and Sarah watched Abby walk away. Sarah gave Becker a hopeful look and pulled him into a small room off the hallway.

"Becker, I think…" Sarah began.

Before she could say another word, Becker pulled her into his arms and kissed her lightly. "What do you think, Sarah?" he asked with a smile.

Sarah gazed up at him, feeling happy to be in his arms, but she didn't want to get sidetracked. She tried again, "I think you should go and find Connor. Ask him what happened last night."

"Kiss me first, and I'll do anything you want," he promised.

Sarah smiled brightly before she gave him a peck of a kiss on his cheek and stepped out of his embrace. "Go find Connor."

"Not fair," he complained, but to make Sarah happy, he left to do as she asked.

He found Connor at his locker. "Morning, Temple," he said briskly. When Connor just shook his head, he asked, "What's wrong with you?"

"Oh, nothing a stay in a monastery wouldn't fix," he mumbled.

"Girl trouble?"

"Yeah. Abby had some trouble with a bloke last night. I got him to leave and then I… well, I kissed her."

Becker raised his eyebrow in surprise, "How did that go?"

"Terrible," Connor admitted. "Becker if I tell you what happened, you've got to promise not to tell anyone else."

Becker paused. Sarah wasn't going to be happy. "I promise. Now what happened?"

"Well, like I said, I kissed her. I thought she liked it, but then she said it was like kissing her brother!" Connor said in horror.

"Ouch."

"Yeah. But the worst part is that I've still got feelings for her. I can't date Jayne while I'm this torn up over Abby."

"Glad I'm not you," Becker said honestly. "Why don't you join me for some target practice tonight. Get your mind off women."

"Thanks. I may do that," Connor said. "After I get done talking to Jayne, I may want to shoot myself," he said with a half-hearted smile.

Closing his locker, he went in search of Jayne.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: Hope you are enjoying all the mis-communication and angst between Connor and Abby. I promise a happy ending.

Chapter 11 – Unfinished Conversations

Jayne watched Connor come up the ramp to her desk. She hadn't heard from him since he rushed out of the movie last night to check on Abby. The look on his face warned her that something was wrong. She stood up, anxious to talk with him. "Is everything O.K.?"

"No," he answered honestly.

She took his hand and tugged him down the hall. "Tell me what happened. Is Abby all right?"

Connor pulled her to a stop. "Yes, she's fine… Look, I'm sorry I had to cut our date short," he said as he nervously ran a hand through his hair.

When he didn't say anything more, Jayne prompted, "But…?"

Connor opened and closed his mouth, but no words came out. As he continued to search for the right words, Lester walked past them. "Break time, is it?" he asked sarcastically.

"Just leaving," Connor answered in frustration. He glanced at Jayne. "Can we talk after work?"

"Sure."

Lester studied Jayne's face as she watched Connor walk away. "Please don't tell me you're dating Connor?"

Jayne looked at Lester, wondering how to answer. Two days ago, she would have happily said yes, but now she wasn't sure. When she and Connor kissed, it was extremely pleasant, but she never lost herself to passion. _Shouldn't there be passion?_ she wondered.

She was spared the need to reply when Lester sighed and said, "Never mind. I don't want to know."

Further down the hall, Connor walked swiftly past Abby's lab hoping to avoid seeing her. He still felt gutted by her reaction to their kiss. Just when he thought he was safe, the lab door opened. "Connor," Abby called. "Will you come in here please?"

Cringing, he did as she asked. Once in the lab he rushed to speak first. "Abby, I'm staying at Danny's flat for a few days and then I'll get my own place."

It was the last thing Abby expected to hear. "Um, O.K.," she said in surprise.

Her courage began to waiver as she jumped to the conclusion that Connor wanted his own place to be with Jayne. She was too late. Unhappiness poured through her; but she remembered Danny's advice. For once, she would say what was in her heart and hope she didn't make a complete fool out of herself.

She gathered her nerve, "I need to tell you something… about the way I feel," she began carefully.

Connor braced himself, wondering how upset she was over the kiss. He prepared himself to apologize to whatever she said.

Abby noticed how uncomfortable Connor looked and couldn't force the words out. She decided to work up to what she really wanted to say. "You are different from any guy I've ever known," she began.

Connor frowned at her, not sure what she was getting at. "Good different or bad different," he eventually asked.

Abby smiled and stepped closer to him just as the ADD siren sounded.

She huffed in consternation as Connor turned toward the Main Ops Room, "Sorry, we'll have to finish this later."


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: I had a reader (Duchessfaleen I'm talking about you!) that wanted the chapters to be longer with fewer cliffhangers. So, I'm posting two chapters at once and I'll get the last chapter up tomorrow. I told you this was going to be short but at least you won't have to wait long to see how it ends.

Chapter 12 – Other Monsters

Sirens continued to sound as Connor and Abby ran to the ADD console. Danny, Sarah and Becker burst into the room right behind them. Connor studied the screen and said, "It's the Forest of Dean. It looks like our very first anomaly has re-opened."

Abby looked stunned, "Another gorgonopsid could come through."

Danny gave them both a blank look, "What's a gorgonopsid?"

"A killing machine," Connor replied shortly.

Becker gave Sarah a worried look. "You should stay here."

"It's Danny's decision," Sarah said calmly.

"Becker's right. You stay behind on this one, Sarah. Abby maybe you should…"

Abby cut him off, "Forget it. I'm going."

Danny gave her a long, measuring look before he agreed, "O.K., let's go. Becker, get me a gun. Connor and Abby, you stay close." 

oxoxoxox

They took one car, speeding out of town toward the forest. Traffic was light and they made good time, so when they reached the site, they found the anomaly open and steady. The guard assigned to watch the area was dead. Becker checked the body. "This wasn't a creature attack. This man was killed by gunshot wounds."

Ron stepped into view, his pistol aimed at the group. "That's right. I killed him and then put a couple of bullets into the large beast that came through the anomaly," he bragged.

Abby voiced the questions that were going through Connor's mind. "Ron, what are you doing here and what do you know about the anomalies?"

"Just finishing a job, beautiful."

"A job for who?" asked Danny.

"Don't know, don't care," Ron answered. "The only thing that matters to me is that the woman pays well."

Danny and Connor glanced at each other, "Helen," they said in unison.

Connor took a step forward, only to stop when Ron aimed the pistol at him.

"I'm going to have to kill you all now," he said with false regret. He gave Connor a look of pure hate. "I think I'll start with little Abby first. Give you the chance to watch her die."

"NO!" Connor pleaded. He forced himself to calm down and tried to hold Ron's attention. "Look, tell me what this is about. Who are you and why are you working for Helen?"

As Connor spoke, Danny tried to move around the man. Ron noticed the movement and pointed his gun directly at Danny. He motioned him back with the pistol. "All of you over there and drop those weapons."

As Danny and Becker lowered their guns to the ground, Ron smiled nastily and answered Connor's question. "I'm no one important. Just making a bit of money. My lady-boss wanted you distracted and she made it clear that I could use any means to do that."

Connor's thinking leapt forward. "Your date with Abby…"

Danny spoke up, "The car that almost ran her down this morning…"

Connor's head jerked toward Abby, "What?"

Ron cut them off. "Yep, that was me."

"Rather cowardly to target Abby," Becker said with disgust.

Connor glanced at Becker and then looked back at Ron. "He knew if anything happened to Abby, I'd be gutted," he stated softly.

Abby looked around, desperate to find a way to stop Ron.

Ron frowned and lifted his gun. "Enough of this."

Sensing they were out of time, Connor eased in front of Abby, "I'm your target. You don't need to hurt anyone else."

Ron pointed the gun directly at Connor's chest, "O.K.," he said with an evil smirk. As he began to squeeze the trigger, a roar sounded from the forest behind them.

The team turned and scattered as the gorgonopsid charged into the area. As Becker and Danny scrambled for their guns, the beast charged past, side swiping Connor. Abby watched in terror as the creature hit him. He looked like a child's rag doll being thrown away. He landed in a crumpled heap, unmoving.

The creature, blood streaming from the bullet wounds in its thigh and chest, barreled ahead. It was focused on attacking the one who had wounded it. The enraged creature trampled Ron's legs and torso. The man's scream of pain was abruptly cut off as the gorgonopsid clamped razor-sharp teeth on his neck.

Becker and Danny pumped three rounds into the animal before it collapsed and died.

Gun held ready, Becker moved close enough to see Ron's body. "No need to worry about this one anymore," he said in grim satisfaction.

Abby ran to Connor. She knelt beside his unconscious body, afraid to touch him. His arm was turned at a funny angle and his leg was definitely fractured.

She choked back a sob as Danny knelt down to checked for a pulse. "He's alive. Call an ambulance."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 - Confessions

Two hours later, Jayne arrived at the hospital and was directed to Connor's room. She quietly stepped into the room to find Abby sitting on the edge of the bed holding Connor's limp hand. She stared at Abby's pale face. Jayne had never seen anyone look so lost and scared. Trying not to startle Abby, she cleared her throat and asked, "How is he?"

Abby jumped in surprise at the sound of Jayne's voice. She gently placed Connor's hand back onto the blanket and moved away from his side. "He's still unconscious. The doctor says he's got a broken arm and a broken leg, but no internal damage. He was incredibly lucky."

"So, he'll be fine in a few weeks," Jayne said with a relieved smile.

Abby didn't smile back. She seemed barely aware of Jayne as she said, "I thought I'd lost him."

Abby remembered feeling numb when the Doctor finally said Connor would be all right. It was as if the sudden happiness she felt couldn't cancel out the pain of the last several hours. In that strange state of limbo, Abby faced her emotions. Suddenly her feelings for Connor were crystal clear and it gave her the strength to do the right thing.

She looked directly into Jayne's eyes. "Connor kissed me last night, but it was just out of relief that I was O.K. By the way, you're right, he is an amazing kisser," Abby said with a tiny smile. When Jayne just stared at her, she hurried on, "Don't worry. I fixed everything. I told him the biggest lie. I said kissing him was like kissing my brother… so you and he will be just fine," she promised. "I don't want to get between you two. You see I finally understand what you tried to tell me about friendship and love." Abby gave a sharp laugh at her own bad luck. "Unfortunately, I learned my lesson a bit too late."

Jayne continued to watch Abby, unsure of what to say.

"Will you stay with him now?" Abby asked.

When Jayne nodded yes, Abby turned to leave. When she reached the door of the room, she paused. "I love him," she said simply. Abby's eyes were vulnerable and easy to read as she gave Jayne a hesitant smile, "I understand now that loving him means wanting him to be happy even if he's with someone else."

Jayne watched Abby walk away. With a bittersweet smile, she glanced at Connor's sleeping form and replied to the empty room, "Exactly."

Jayne sat beside Connor's bed for another hour before he finally woke up. She had rehearsed everything she wanted to say when she felt the bed shift.

Connor groaned in discomfort and then mumbled, "Abby?" He turned his head and opened his eyes.

Jayne took his hand and calmed him, "Everything is O.K."

He relaxed and asked, "What happened?"

"Gorgonopsid, remember?"

"Unfortunately, yes. Is Abby O.K.?

Jayne smiled, "Yes she's fine. You can rest easy." She patted his hand and sat back in her chair. She knew exactly what she had to do. "Connor, we need to have a long talk. I need to tell you some things about Abby."

Connor's mouth dropped open in disbelief as Jayne began to relay all of Abby's words and reactions to him.


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Note: This is the final chapter and as promised, it ends happily. Thanks for trusting me.

Chapter 14 – Lessons Learned

Abby cleaned and vacuumed the flat and then closed Sid, Nancy and Rex into their carriers. She didn't want them to get under foot when Connor arrived from the hospital.

It was all arranged. Jayne would drive him home and Connor would spend the next several weeks using Abby's bedroom to recuperate. Abby had offered to settle him there after Jayne mentioned that her flat had lots of stairs. Abby planned to sleep on the couch, close enough to hear if Connor needed anything.

She glanced at the wall clock. It was almost time. She did a double check of the room. The bed was ready; SFX magazines were mixed in with scientific journals and a fantasy novel. A clean teapot and cup, plus a few snacks were lined up on the bedside table.

Abby shook her head at how excited she was to have the chance to help with Connor. Jayne had suggested it, saying that Connor needed to be in familiar surroundings with his best friend on hand. It amazed her at how generous Jayne was being. The girl showed no jealousy and didn't seem bothered about leaving Connor to Abby's care. It made Abby feel great because even though she had missed her chance to be Connor's girl, she now had a second chance to be his true friend.

Abby heard the front door open as she finished gathering up the cleaning supplies. She hurried down the hall and into the laundry area to give Jayne and Connor some privacy.

Jayne pushed Connor's wheelchair through the front door and straight into Abby's bedroom. She held the chair steady while Connor maneuvered himself onto the bed. It wasn't easy with one leg and an arm both set in casts. He blew out a deep breath as Jayne arranged the pillows to make him comfortable.

She gave him an encouraging smile, "Now remember what I said. She does love you. Don't doubt it. When you see her, be confident. Keep saying to yourself…"

Abby came down the hall just in time to hear Jayne's final words, "You are sexy, attentive and loving." Jayne walked out into the hall, nearly running into Abby. "Oh, hello. He's all settled," Jayne said with a grin. "See you later." Without another word, she was out the front door, leaving Abby alone with Connor.

Embarrassed at overhearing Jayne's words, Abby stared at the bedroom entryway. "I will be happy for them as a couple," she chanted softly. "I will be happy for them." She took a calming breath and stepped into the bedroom to smile at Connor. "How are you feeling?" she asked briskly.

"Sexy, attentive and loving," he laughed, echoing the words he was sure Abby had overheard.

Abby turned bright pink and looked awkward. She pushed her hair away from her face nervously, "I'm glad you and Jayne made up," she said sincerely.

When Connor tried to interrupt her, she rushed on, "Don't say anything. Just let me get this out. I've been awful to you and so confused, but when you got hurt, it was finally clear." She paused, before rambling on, "Of course, now it's too late."

When he looked ready to interrupt again, she stepped closer to him, "Connor, let me finish."

He settled back onto the pillows and closed his mouth.

"Jayne is a wonderful girl and I know you'll be happy with her, but I just have to say this… I'm in love with you." Abby looked at the floor hoping she hadn't just ruined everything. "I won't mention that ever again, but I wanted you to know." She glanced at his face but couldn't tell what he was thinking. Forcing herself to finish, she said, "I'm so sorry for every hurt I ever caused you. You're my best mate and I don't want to lose you. Can we put all this behind us?" Abby felt a constant trembling deep inside her chest as her question dropped into the silence of the room.

Connor waited a moment and then asked, "Can I talk now?" A small smile curved his lips when Abby cautiously nodded her head, yes.

"Jayne and I have decided we're meant to be friends. You see there is someone else for me. Always has been," he admitted in a voice gone low.

Abby's heart began to pound as she locked eyes with Connor. She slowly moved to the bed and sat down carefully beside him. "Anybody I know?" she whispered.

"Yeah. She's a lizard girl with beautiful blue eyes and lovely skin. Her smile makes my whole world light up and I'm kind of crazy about her," he said as he watched her anxiously.

Abby's face bloomed into a smile meant just for Connor. "She's kind of crazy about you too," she confessed. Slowly she leaned in to kiss his lips.

Connor pulled her against him with his good arm, letting all his pent-up desire come to the surface. Their lips met, eased back and met again as the kiss spun out, slow and sweet as honey. Abby's eyes opened in surprised pleasure and then closed again as feeling overwhelmed her. Suddenly the idea of having Connor in her bed for the next several weeks took on a whole new meaning. She shifted, being very careful of his poor, battered body and took control of the kiss. She felt his mouth open and used the opportunity to taste him. Connor made a deep sound of satisfaction as her tongue caressed his. Abby reluctantly lifted herself away from him, knowing they had to slow down.

She couldn't wait to share her thoughts and feelings with him. She wanted to share other things with him too, but it would be tricky in his current condition. Abby looked into Connor's dark, passionate eyes and decided they would manage.

She gave him a sexy smile. "I think I need some lessons in love. Do you know a good teacher," she asked innocently.

Connor grinned at her. "How about we learn together," he suggested.

She cupped his face and beamed at him, "I always did enjoy home study."

Connor laid his hand over hers, feeling amazed by what was happening between them, "Abby… I love you."

Joy flowed through her at the wonder of it all. She closed her eyes and softly touched her nose and forehead to his. "I love you, too," she replied softly. She stretched out next to him on the bed and gently laid her head on his chest.

Connor wrapped his good arm around her and kissed the top of her head. Then he gave a huge yawn. "The pain pills the hospital gave me are kicking in. I can't stay awake," he mumbled apologetically. "Sleep with me?"

"Just as soon as possible," she promised, giving double meaning to his innocent question.

When Connor chuckled, she patted his chest and said, "Go to sleep. I'll be right here."

Abby closed her eyes and listened to his deep, steady breathing as he slept. Being with Connor made her feel whole and alive. The future was suddenly bursting with possibilities. She knew there would be arguments and tough times, but she and Connor would get through them all.

Secure and content, she followed him into sleep; knowing her dreams had already come true.

oxoxoxo

Did you like? Then please hit review (just below) and leave a comment.


End file.
